Wounds Will Heal
by Obsession137
Summary: AU where Mona doesn't die. How will her relationships develop with the girls - especially Hanna, who she has secretly been in love with for years? Hanna/Mona with side pairings.


**My first Pretty Little Liars fic! Wooohooo!**

**This is AU where Mona survives. Basically it will be how her relationship develops with the girls, and maybe a little romance (?) *cough* Hona *cough*. Yes, there will be Hona. Just a warning!**

**Hope you like. Here's chapter one!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Wounds Will Heal<strong>

**Chapter 1**

"Game over, Alison. I win."

Mona stared at her reflection in the mirror and smiled triumphantly. She heard her bedroom door open. That was weird. Her mom had just left a couple of minutes ago and Mona was sure she had locked the front door. Nevertheless, she called "Mom?".

There was no reply. She pivoted round to see who had entered her room and gasped as she saw the very person she was most afraid of standing in the doorway holding a knife.

Alison DiLaurentis.

Thinking quickly, Mona grabbed her wall mirror and smashed it against the dresser. She grabbed a piece of broken glass and held it out in front of her as a weapon. She tried not to let her fear show, but she was shaking.

Alison smiled and rested her arm on Mona's dresser, while Mona stood with the glass still in her hand, ready to attack.

"Actually Mona," Alison said in barely a whisper, turning the knife in her hand. "_I _win."

Mona stepped back and gulped. "I have proof that you're A."

Alison laughed a little. "Oh, do you?"

"Yes," Mona said.

"Do tell."

"And arm you with that information so that you can destroy all evidence?" Mona said, holding the glass out towards Alison. "I don't think so."

"Let's face it, Mona. We both know how this is going to end." Alison stepped forwards, trapping Mona in a corner. "It's time for me to make _you_ disappear like you tried to do to me."

"I'm not afraid of you," Mona lied.

"We'll see about that." She lifted the knife.

Mona ducked under her arm and plunged the broken glass right up into Alison's armpit. The girl didn't even scream as she grabbed Mona's hair and pulled her up.

Mona struggled and fought the urge to throw up as she saw the blood pouring from Alison's arm. She swung her arm again and again, hoping to wound Alison even more , but Alison had the upper hand here. She had Mona pinned to the wall, and was standing far enough away that none of Mona's swipes would so much as scratch her skin.

"Stop!" Mona screamed, as Alison plunged the knife towards her. She just managed to move out of the way in time, staring into laughing eyes as she did.

"I thought you weren't afraid of me," Alison said, eyes now cold. Mona used all of her strength to shove Alison back. She fell onto Mona's bed, and Mona took this opportunity to run for it.

As she ran down the stairs, she heard footsteps behind her. Her heart was racing. She still had the shard of glass in her hand, dripping with blood.

A ear-splitting scream came from her mouth as she felt an agonising pain in her left shin, and toppled down to the floor. She looked down at the source of the pain and saw Alison's knife inside her leg. Breathing heavily, she looked at the top of the stairs, and saw Alison standing there clasping onto where Mona had struck her earlier. She came running down the stairs.

Mona reached for the knife in her leg and scrunched her eyes tight shut as she pulled it out of her leg as quickly as possible. The pain was worse than anything she'd ever felt in her life. She held both the knife and the shard of glass up, pointing them towards Alison who was standing above her.

"Give me the knife, Mona."

Mona wanted to stand up. She wanted to plunge the knife deep into Alison's chest, but the pain in her leg made it impossible. All she could do was lie there, hoping Alison would give up.

Her hopes were shattered when Alison dropped down and straddled her, grabbing each of her wrists and twisting them so that both weapons were now pointing towards Mona.

"Please," Mona begged, using all her strength to hold her arms up while Alison tried to force them down. Mona's arms were shaking from the force. The hand with the knife was right over her chest, while the hand with the shard of glass was just over her eyes.

Her arms were feeling week, and Alison was relentless. All of a sudden, the force was gone. Alison had given up. Mona sighed and loosened her grip a little bit, and that was when it happened.

Alison's hands were back around her wrists and the shard of glass pierced Mona's skin just below her left eye. The shard of glass scattered across the wood floor of Mona's living room. She could feel the blood trickling down her face like tears.

Using her right leg, she tried to kick Alison, but she was completely pinned down. She was losing so much blood, it was a wonder she hadn't passed out by now.

Both of her hands were now fighting the knife Alison was trying to plunge into her chest.

Closing her eyes, she removed her left arm and felt the knife get closer and closer to her body. She reached up and pressed her fingers against the wound she had given Alison upstairs. Alison clenched her teeth, but she continued pushing down. Mona had no other choice; she shoved her fingers inside the wound, pulling at the skin and the veins inside, making Alison scream in agony, falling back.

Mona took this opportunity to sit up and crawl over to the shard of glass. She hid it under her sleeve. She was sure Alison hadn't noticed her pick it up.

Alison ran at her with the knife, and Mona grabbed her elbow as she got close, making the knife go over her head. With Alison's arm held in the air, Mona pulled the shard of glass out of her sleeve and stabbed Alison in the stomach with it.

Once, twice, three times. Blood trickled from Alison's mouth as she fell limply on top of Mona. Letting out a sigh, Mona pushed the girl away from her and threw the glass into the corner of the room. She grasped her wounded leg and let the tears fall. She was shaking like crazy.

"M-Mona..."

Mona peered over at Alison, who was just barely alive.

"J-just f-f-finish me off," Alison said pleadingly. She held the knife out for Mona to take. "P-please."

Mona inched closer and reached out for the knife. She knew it was a mistake a moment after it was too late.

She looked down at her body to see the knife inside her. She wanted to reach down to pull it out but everything was going blurry.

She heard the front door open.

"Mona?"

Mona could see the outlines of Hanna, Aria, Emily and - she couldn't quite make it out, but it was definitely a man.

"Oh my god, Mona!"

Everything went black.

**###**


End file.
